Spiral
by VivaJen
Summary: The spiral didn't start that day in the court house steps. It didn't start when Connie had blood all over her hands, it didn't even start when Mike couldn't breathe. It started before that, long before that.


_Disclaimer_

_I do not own anything Law and Order related._

_This is my first of hopefully many fanfictions. Read and Review, thank you._

" On the charge of murder in the first degree how do you find?"

" We find the defendent James York not guilty"

This was Michael Cutter's sixth straight loss and the expression on his face let everyone know it. Mike without a word starts to exit the courtroom.

"Mike wait!" Connie said attempting to stop Mike from going on a rampage. As Mike was walking out of the courtroom Detective Lupo was standing by hoping to get a word with the counselors.

"Hey that was a hard loss. We'll get them next time right?"

Mike face turned into a expression that was not quite readable maybe disgust, rage, or dumbfounded .

" We'll get him next time ? This was your fault ! If you would have payed attention and stopped talking to York when he asked for his lawyer he would be behind bars right now"

" Connie was right there. He only asked for his girlfriend we had no idea that was his lawyer! "

" Maybe you should have recalled the memory of meeting her at a fucking law office!"

Mike was hair length away from Lupo. Kevin Bernard , Lupo's partner , immediately pushed back Michael.

" Don't touch me!" Shoving Bernard's hand away, Michael stormed off.

Connie wants to follow after him to try and calm him down but she knows she has to stay and apologize for his actions ,once again.

" Your partner is a piece of work you know that ! "

" Cyrus he is just in a bad mood, this is our six loss in a row. It has nothing to do with you i guarantee you."

" Connie you need to get him under control before he does something he regrets and pays the price for it " Bernard interjected.

" I know. I know. This won't happen again i promise. Me and Jack will talk to him."

"...Alright i just ... He acts like a complete asshole when he looses cases... Um do you need a ride back, me and Bernard would be happy to take you back to the DA's office. "

With a chuckle Connie said " Yeah i think he left too..thanks for um understanding"

Connie, Lupo, and Bernard walked awkwardly to the front of the court house not knowing what to exactly say to each other. Connie had to admit she did have a small hope inside her that Mike wouldn't have left without her. Her sprits instantly rose when she spotted Michael in the middle of the court house steps talking with someone. She tries to hide her joy away from the detectives , especially Lupo, but she couldn't help herself.

" Um thanks for the offer you guys but ill just go with Mike"

" Alright if thats what you want" said Cyrus with a snarl hidden in his voice

" You know ,just to start the talk that we'll have with Jack" Connie said trying to excuse her actions

It was ordinarily crowded on the courtroom stairs as all the courts dismissed for recess.

" Screw you " Mike says just wanting to get away.

As Mike turns, the man pulls him back around and holds a 5 inch blade to Cutters stomach. Without a thought Mike snatches the knife away and nicks the throat of the attacker. As the wounded man grabs his neck no one seems to notice what actions are perspiring. Michael had not 2 seconds to react to what just happened when he hears a big boom. Still not knowing what was going on he falls to the ground. Yet he did not throw himself to the ground, but gravity slammed him to the pavement. Now everyone around him was screaming in a panic despite this Mike feels nothing.

" Mike!" Connie screams out in horror

Not knowing if there is going to be more shots Cyrus holds her back. Each second she yells an agonizing cry for someone to help Mike.

Michael can feel his heart in his throat pounding away. Now the pain hits.

"AAAH! UAH! OHWW!"

Cyrus finally lets go of Connie and they all run to Cutters aide. Bernard tries to see if the gun man is still there , but a screeching car drove away seconds ago. Mike cannot lay still because of the searing pain. Moving side to side he could not take the torture. Michael can vaguely recognize his surroundings because of his rapidly moving eyes.

" This is Detective Lupo we need a abulance on the court room steps i repeat ambulance is needed in the courtroom steps. Shots fired! Two victims. Over"

" Ambulance is on the way. Connecting you with Engine 3 .Over."

" What do we got Detective." The EMT rang throw the walk-e-talky.

" One gun shot wound in the chest and another um slashed throat. Over"

" Got it, 2 minutes away!"

"See Mike, there on there way your going to be just fine. Alright Mike. Just fine" Connie says throw tears.

Mike still does not respond but continues to squirm, letting out heartbreaking groans. Connie strokes Mike's hair as Bernard pressures his bullet wound. Michael's eyes come to a dead stop.

"D-d-da- DAD!" he whispers before coughing up blood. Then Mike does not move , does not squirm, does nothing.

"Mike! Mike ! No Mike wake up! God Mike wake up" Connie tries to wake him. Shaking Mike back and forth, she's afraid to check for a pulse.

" There here the ambulance is here! - Connie common Connie let go of him, he's going to be fine. Just let go"

" Detective were heading to Saint Paul Memorial, hes going straight to surgery"

As they pack Mike into the ambulance Connie collapses into Lupo's arms. Her skin will never be the same, it will forever have a trace of Michael Cutter's blood.

" I-I-I have to call Jack! I-I have to call um uh he has a cousin in uh oh god in ... Maine! His name is fuck what was his name.. uh ah.. i cant r-remember his name. I think it was uh Edward or Eric or um ah-"

" Connie..Connie! He's gonna be fine. Trust me he's fine" Lupo still has Connie embraced in a hug

"Uh Detective have the scene covered , go to the hospital" says a patrol man.

" I'll drive Lups" Bernard tells Cyrus.

Lupo still does not let go of Connie. As there siren halts all traffic Bernard still has to swerve around cars. Connie begins to dial a number but her shaking hands make her unable to press the small blackberry buttons. Cyrus takes the phone away.

"Here let me help you"

_Ring. Ring . Ring_

"_Hey Connie how'd the case pan out _"

"Mr. McCoy this is Detective Lupo. Mike's been shot"

"_WHAT?_"

" We're on our way to Saint Paul's-"

"_ Is Connie okay?" _

_" _She fine , here she is"

_"_J-J-Jack he hes hurt bad. Oh God !"

" _Connie I'm on my way _"

_Click. _

Its been 13 hours. Connie, Lupo, or Jack have not moved from the waiting room. Bernard went to get everyone food which no one has touched.

Finally a Dr. with bloody scrubs is walking towards them. Lupo wakes up Connie who had been sleeping on his shoulder.

" Hello I'm Dr. Williams. Is there a relative i can speak to?"

Connie face is filled with worry she is ready to crumple. Bernard quickly saw the look of despair on Connie's face and stood up flashing his badge.

"Alright then, Mr. Cutter made made it throw surgery. The bullet was 2 inches from the heart. It was not a throw and throw , the bullet fragment pierced his right lung and broke a rib. Michael is not completely out of the woods , but with out any serious complications he should rehabilitate and be back to work in a couple weeks"

Oh thank God was the shared feeling within the group.

" C-Can we see him?" Connie asks full of hope.

" Im afraid not Ma'am, he need a lot of rest. We currently have him on sedatives which will have him knocked out in till at least the afternoon. Do you have any more questions ?"

" No..."

"Alright , well excuse me i have to go" With that the doctor walked away.

" You guys go , ill stay with Connie "

" Cyrus you don't have to -"

" I want to. We'll call you when Mike wakes up. You guys go home get some sleep" Lupo said to his partner and Jack.

Connie got some was dark bags under her eyes, her face was full of anxiety and horror. As she awoke she realized she was still in her blood soaked clothes. Cyrus had already prepared for this and requested scrubs for her. She gave a nod and a silent thanks.


End file.
